


Tiger Lily

by Yacer_Sho



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Apex Games, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound's Face (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safewords, Some Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacer_Sho/pseuds/Yacer_Sho
Summary: Bloodhound always made absolutely certain to remember to look after you, but after a particularly intense match, your lover wanted to let off some steam the only way they knew how.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Tiger Lily

Despite trying their absolute hardest in their latest battle, Bloodhound was not the champion of the Apex Games.

That honor and title had gone to Bangalore and her team, and they most certainly deserved it.

The blood, sweat, and tears that went into it; everything... it was all for nothing.

Unfortunately, despite what Bloodhound has claimed, your lover hadn't taken the loss very well, and it showed in a number of ways.

The unruly mess of red curls atop their head was unkempt and was in need of a wash, but they paid it no mind and did work around the cottage. A small braid fell at the right side of their face that they tried to fix often.

Additionally, their warm beige skin was noticeably sun-burnt from participating in the games this season, and forming underneath their gorgeous icy blue eyes were dark circles from lack of sleep. 

They were blind in their left eye from a battle gone wrong in the past, so their depth perception was slightly off. 

Wounds, such as scratches and scrapes, needed to be cleaned and tended to by a professional, but Bloodhound suggested that they find medicinal herbs in the forest and take care of it on their own.

At times, you would catch yourself just staring at them, usually when they read a book or carved something out of boredom. They did not enjoy the domestic life and craved something to do.

Even Arthur, their raven companion, could tell that Bloodhound had some pent up feelings towards their defeat. Bloodhound wanted to find honor and glory in the fight, not only for the Allfather, but for you as well.

After countless victories in past seasons, their hard work and determination never ceased to amaze you, and you always made sure to cheer them on in any way, shape, or form.

You loved them, after all. 

Bloodhound was never the type to surround the bed in rose petals on nights where the two of you decided to unwind and spend time together. They were not the type to buy you chocolates or give you a bouquet of flowers, because you were so much more important than that.

They knew that the way to your heart was not by buying frivolous items, oh no, Bloodhound took note of everything you loved, and made sure to surprise you with something even better.

On a very special occasion, they carved your favorite animal out of a block of wood using their very own knife, and pledged their unending loyalty and love to you under a starlit sky surrounded by the towering trees of the forest. 

It didn't seem fair that Bloodhound had to suffer in silence while you merely stood around and watched. They deserved better than that.

You wanted to help them release some tension, so you helped them only way you knew how.

* * *

"...What do you think, Bloodhound?" You asked quietly, half-covering your exposed body and nervously looking down at the light blue duvet. It was an understatement that your heart was beating out of your chest at this very moment.

There you sat, wearing a frilly black chemise dress, or putting it more simply, baby-doll lingerie, that occasionally rode up your thighs when you moved your legs in a certain position.

The lingerie you chose to wear on this night was not too revealing, but it definitely accentuated your curves in _all_ the right ways; that's what Bloodhound thought, at least.

Bloodhound was almost affixed to the hardwood floor, with their eyes were staring straight at you, almost like your lover wanted to imagine you pinned beneath them, but they purely wanted to savor the moment as of right now.

It took every fiber of their being not to rip off your dress and take you right then and there, but knowing that you were just as nervous as they were, Bloodhound realized that you deserved better than that.

"Oh, Y/n... You are... gorgeous." Bloodhound stated quickly.

You could see that fire in their eyes, that sense of want and desire all burning up inside them, and it excited you. 

It _scared_ you... and you found it riveting.

Bloodhound licked their scarred lips and stood there in the middle of the bedroom, simply admiring your angelic and fragile form. 

If they even dared to take a step forward and touch you, odds are they would break you from the pressure, so they hesitated and balled their dominant hand into a loose fist.

You risked an inviting smile towards your unmasked lover, and looked up at them with arched eyebrows accompanied by a breathy giggle.

"You can quit gawking, you know. Come on," You pat the bed using the palm of your hand to coax them over and sit next to you, then concluded the sentence with, "I won't bite, I promise." in a playful manner.

"You should not make promises you cannot keep. I can smell your fear, elskan, it would be in your best interest not to lie to me." Bloodhound replied, then tilted their head to the side.

Bloodhound breathed out through their nose and took a few leisurely steps towards you while taking off their sweater, revealing their toned and scarred torso to you. At first, what you thought to be a gray half-binder covered their chest, but upon further inspection you discovered it was a too-tight tank top that they wore underneath their lounge wear.

They were never fully undressed when they made love to you, and always made sure to keep at least one article of clothing on to have this sense of security. As for you, they always made absolutely sure to have you bare before them and showing off your curves and delicate areas.

After every Apex game, there was always a new scar forming on a different spot on their body, and without really meaning to, your expression begins to soften.

"...My apologizes." You reply back, suddenly overwhelmed. 

As they got closer, your body involuntarily backed yourself onto the bed, much like a fight-or-flight response, and gripped the sheets as they narrowed their eyes with a small smile.

Keeping yourself upright, you watched Bloodhound begin to move closer and closer, and they ultimately pin you to the bed by grasping your ankle. "Hm, there is no need for you to apologize, Y/n. Although," their eyes met with the single button that kept the dress clasped together, "You should not have worn a dress so... easily removable."

Bloodhound caressed your soft skin on your legs with their ungloved hands and squeezed your thigh, prompting a soft, yet nervous moan from you. It had been quite awhile since Bloodhound has touched you this way, and your body wasn't used to it.

"Do you like it when I touch you there, elskan mín?" Bloodhound asks as they smirk, and their one good eye looks you up and down quickly, almost as if Bloodhound was savoring the moment.

They undo the button on your dress and let it fall to the side where you were almost completely exposed, save for your panties hiding what Bloodhound craved most.

"Yes. Yes, I do, Bloth. Please, do whatever you want." You beg and nod twice in anticipation.

Kissing you gently, your lover grabs your hair and runs their tongue over your lips. You never knew someone could have a taste, that is, until you met Bloodhound.

The only way you could describe it is intense, burning, longing... like the metallic taste of blood and the smells of the forest. 

They say something in their native tongue, something you can barely understand, but before you can ask them what it means they swiftly remove your garments and leave you naked and sprawled out on the bed.

"Give me a moment, elskan." 

Wasting no time at all, they fumbled around in the nightstand beside the bed and fished out a fairly large strap-on that you've seen more than a few times in the past.

It was large and purple, with some bulging areas up and around the tip, center, and bottom area of the dildo to create more pleasure when being penetrated.

You're not surprised that they skipped the foreplay tonight given their exhaustion, and besides, it could be saved for another time.

Watching them put it on, your heart skipped a beat as Bloodhound's eyes fluttered after realizing that after such a long time, they would finally make love to you.

Breathlessly, they caress your soft cheek using their hand and ask, "Do you remember the safe-word, Y/n?"

Their voice was quiet and soothing, almost like they wanted to calm you down. 

"Tiger lily. Your favorite flower." You giggle, giving them another kiss on the lips, which they accept gratefully. "Now go on, I know you want this, my dear."

Bloodhound nods and holds your legs as you wrap them around their waist to prepare yourself for the large strap-on that will go inside you, but you weren't going to confess that you were more than excited.

Slowly but surely, they inserted the dildo and groaned under their breath about how good you were taking it. Almost out of nowhere, they shoved it inside with some force which shoved your body further into the bed.

Your breath hitched and you moaned harshly as they began to thrust in and out with the intent to make you beg for more, or possibly gain more pleasure out of you.

Regardless, their hands grasped your wrists and pinned you to the bed as they continued. They kissed your neck and started to leave bites here and there, but nothing too harsh where they could break the skin.

"B-Bloodhound... I love you so much. This feels so good." You managed to say as the strap-on pumped in and out of you.

Without another word, Bloodhound growls and begins to act on their own accord almost out of nowhere. Narrowing their eyes and furrowing their brows together, your lover readjusts their position in order to thrust harder and faster by resting your legs on their shoulders.

Tears managed to spring to your eyes as they continued to ravage you, and on impulse, you tried to push them away by pushing your hand against their stomach.

In the midst of moaning, you cry out, "Tiger lily!", only to be silenced by Bloodhound once they put their hand to your mouth to keep it shut.

"Be quiet, or else you will be fucked worse than this, Y/n." Bloodhound stares you in the eyes as they make their threat, "I will not hesitate to tie you to this bed and watch you beg for mercy."

It was almost like they had been chasing that victory they couldn't attain in the Apex games, and they were releasing any pent-up indiscretions onto you, but if it could help them, staying silent like they told you to was probably the best course of action.

With their hand keeping your mouth shut, they began to claim you by biting down on any patch of skin they could grab a hold of. Whether it was your neck, your chest, or your shoulders, Bloodhound would growl your name and only continue to thrust. 

Bloodhound could taste blood on their tongue... your blood.

They only hoped you were enjoying this, but you could only whimper and cry with the inability to open it.

Beads of sweat managed to form from the intensity of their thrusts, and their voice began to crack as they were nearing their orgasm.

"Y/n... Y/n..."

You began to caress Bloodhound's scarred and tattered face and took note of how satisfied they looked at this very moment. The way their cheeks began to redden, their teeth bit their bottom lip, and their brows furrowed in anticipation knowing how close they were to finally getting what they needed.

Their icy blue eyes widened for a moment before staring you in your own e/c eyes, and they took their hand off your mouth.

"Bloth-"

Your orgasm occurred before their own, and the intensity of it made your legs twitch and you grabbed at whatever you could find to steady yourself. Taking in a breath and squeezing your eyes shut, you hear Bloodhound do the same and moan your name while their hips began to twitch.

The dildo was slowly pulled out of you and Bloodhound admired their handiwork, and the two of you just held each other for a few minutes to ease your heart-rate.

"I'm sorry that I ignored the safe-word, elskan. It was not my intention to be so rough." Bloodhound said, holding you close.

Paying them no mind, you hum and give them a kiss to ensure them that you didn't mind. "Maybe you should try being rough more often."

Chuckling, Bloodhound kisses back and runs their hand over your soft cheek. "For you my love, I will do anything."


End file.
